thetwistedtalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayson
Jayson '(SSR: Caramel Black ; FT: Jayson Fullbuster) is a warrior and a mage, mainly as SugarSugar Rune Magic and Fairy Tail Magic. A member of Fairy Tail, Son of Vanilla on SugarSugar Rune and a student of Sir Alex .He is one of the main male protagonist of two stories of The Twisted Tales. 'Appearance ' Jayson has blue eyes and a black hair, average height but taller than Arvee and often seen in pants and polo but later on the second book, (Fairy Tail) he is often seen with a different suit or the-whole-body-suit and sometimes stripping. He always wears his Diamond-shaped necklace, after he got it from SugarSugar Rune. (Though Arvee has one, he doesn't wear it all the time.) 'Personality In the First Book, he is quite silent and a non-talkative person. But later on in the Mini 2, the first thing to say about him is that he is a Cold Hearted Person, as said by Pia that's why Arvee teases him Lizardhead (because lizards are COLD blooded reptiles) but later on Jayson calls Arvee, Rainbowhead but with an unknown reason. Jayson hates discriminating almost like Arvee's weakness. Jayson is reckless and as before, cold in nature or with people. Many people don't go beside him nor with him. There's history that he had a best friend named Jared. (Jared Redfox) The further details are still unknown. He even hits on purpose anything that something or someone opposes him. Also in Mini 2, He is one of the Special Slayer and the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail but in fact that he is not a S-Class Wizard. He was beaten for the first time by Jared, then Arvee and so on. On book 1, he is seen as the smartest .... when it only comes to love, (because he has the highest appeal) while he has a low knowledge on academics unlike Arvee, their opposites. During the past time of Jayson and Jared, it is said that he met him after he found the letter from his adopted Father, Elementis. They became best friends like what I said, until Jayson engaged Jared (no, that's not exactly what you were thinking..) to a FIGHT and Jayson suprisingly lost for the first time. After that day, he said some cold words to Jared, which broke their (no ... that's not what I meant either...) friendship, which now Jared is furthermore unknown details. Even Crux calls him a cold-hearted jerk and the Celestial Spirits of Arvee started calling him that. 'History' Jayson's parent names are unknown but he has parents. He is the Prince of Adventure, one of the good towns with no more details. He is one of the survivors of the incident led by Mr. Alex (later on called Sir Alex on the next chapters) and drove them into their new adventures. On Fairy Tail, it was not said how he managed to meet Elementis but he did encounter him but on the later chapters, he disappeared from nowhere with Maxine and Multure. After that part he found the letter and continously be friends with Jared. Arvee, (The author) said that before he comes to Fairy Tail, he joined the guild, Reinheart. More details will be coming soon. But it is said that Reinheart is one of the dark guilds based on Arvee (The Author). ''Synop''sis Arcs will be coming soon 'Magic and Abilities' Also be coming soon 'Equipments' Coming Soon 'Trivia' Jayson is based on a true character, and the attitude too ! (You know.... The cold one...) He originally thought about the guild name: Reinheart Jayson supposed to be not-to-be a Special Slayer. Arvee (The Author) said that if it was Jared, (Because Jared is the suppose-to-be) it would be a hard time . Jayson's Fairy Tail Counterpart is Gray Fullbuster. Category:The Twisted Tales Characters Category:Students of Sir Alex and Himself